1. Field of Use
This invention relates to electronic candles. This invention also relates to a universal assembly for diverse arrays of electronic candles. This invention also relates to a universal construction for diverse payment modes for electronic candles for prescribed periods of time. This invention also relates to an electronic candles array that provides for universal modes for collecting payments for illuminating electronic candles for prescribed periods of time. This invention also relates to individualized payment or collection models for diverse users and customers, particularly diverse religious institutions, funerary businesses, cemeteries and memorial establishments.
2. Discussion of the Background and Prior Art
Traditionally, wax candles, such as votive candles and tapers, have been used for memorialized and devotional purposes. Religious institutions generally provide for the purchase and lighting of the wax candles. Purchasers of the candles would make a donation of a desired or recommended amount, which amount is usually deposited as cash in a collection box in order to acquire and light the wax candle.
Wax candles produce pollutants and soot, are a fire hazard. Insurance is costly where wax candles are in general use. The candle art turned to electronic candles, in which the user would touch or turn-on a candle to illuminate the electronic candle. Examples of electronic candles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,924, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,139, U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,108, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,614 and U.S. Publication No. 2004/0179355 to Gabor Lederer, the inventor of the present invention.
The art directed to user-purchaser illumination provides the improvement of placing a motion sensor in the collection box. The motion sensor senses any object deposited into the collection box. A user, by merely inserting a coin, bill, or piece of paper or any object in the collection box can effect actuation of a selected electronic candle for illumination. The cash collected in the prior art construction is subject to pilfering. This prior art collection does not adequately control the payment for the illumination, and was unsatisfactory as a practical business for the religious or like institution. The prior art collection construction is not cost-effective to the manufacturer, particularly for diverse religious institutions, funerary business, cemeteries and memorial establishments
The prior art cash collection or donation constructions were not sufficiently tamper-proof or pilfer-proof.
The art directed to the commercial illumination of electronic candles desires a universal and yet practical cost-effective system for providing diverse arrays of electronic candles to accommodate diverse locales, modes, diverse payments for diverse religious institutions, funerary businesses and internment and memorial establishments. The foregoing institutions, establishments, and businesses also desire a secured construction for the collected cash.
The art related to the manufacture of electronic candle assemblies is desirous of minimizing manufacturing costs, and yet provide assemblies to diverse religious, funerary and memorial customers. The manufacturer thus desires a cost-effective readily customizable electronic candle assembly.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an universal assembly for diverse electronic candle arrays.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an assembly as aforesaid for diversely configured electronic candle arrays.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide an assembly as aforesaid having one or more diverse monetary transaction modes.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide a cash collection assembly having anti-jimmy, anti-pilfer and anti-tamper features.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide for the accumulation and removal of collected cash which cash is securely disposed in the aforesaid assembly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic candle and payment collection assembly as aforesaid which is readily manufactured and selectively assembled, and yet is of practical design and construction.
The present invention achieves the foregoing objects and provides a practical cost-effective solution to the aforesaid needs for the commercial illumination of electronic candles art as well as for the electronic candle assembly manufacturing art.
The terms “monetary transaction”, “payment transaction” or “donation transaction” refers to any means or element utilized to effect a transfer of a monetary value such as by cash, credit card, debit card or otherwise.